Since You've Gone
by Bettys4Seddie
Summary: What if Missy hadn't been stopped in iReunite With Missy? What if Freddie went on that cruise? Carlys a new person, and Freddie's in for a not so delightful Suprise.  Maybe Future Seddie Fluff
1. What I've Beem Waiting For

**ohaii! :) Ok, My technically, My first fanfiction. Literally, my like...6th: I delete them because i hate them :'( But no worries, I think i have high hopes for this one. If not... oh well..**

**Discalimer: -Insert Witty yet Truthful Comment here-**

* * *

><p>Oh. My. God.<p>

My calendar says January 16th.

Ok, I don't know why I'm freaking out right now. I mean I always knew this day would come but...Wow!

Freddie's back!

I wonder if he's already talked to Carly. Of couse he did, they live right across from each other. Maybe he didn't. Maybe Carly's going on "Sam and Freddie Strike" instead of just "Sam Strike." Maybe she _has_ talked to him, therfore poisening his inncoent mind too. Turning him against me just like Missy did her. You know, for the last 6 months that hes been on the School at Sea cruise, I've been waiting anxiously for his return, thinking that maybe I could still have a piece of my old life back. But never did I stop to consider that Carly had been still communicating with Freddie all this time. Filling his head with lies and slander about me. Well, what could she tell him. If anyone was wrong, it was her. She let Missy take my spot in her life. I see her EVERY MORNING. I mean our lockers are right next to each other, but NO she's never at he locker with out her ringleader Missy by her side and Missy forbids her to talk to me like I'm some kind of...Virus or something.

I'm not going to lie, I miss Carly like crazy. We've known each other long to be against each other like this. I'd kill for my old life back and it's not just beacuse I miss Carly though. I miss Spencer, and hanging out over her house when I had nothing better to do, and even our near death experiences. (You know how Spencer can get with fire) And I miss iCarly. I doubt any of our viewers know what's going on with me and Carly since we clearly told them the show was going on hiatus until Freddie returned. I doubt they're worrying. But they'll probally start this week when we don't broadcast as planned. Well, maybe she'll ease up and finally find her way out of Missys cloud of evil...

You know with Freddie being back and all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I dare you to press that button. You know, the one thats says 'Review' <strong>**BeeTeeDubbs, Did you folks see iOMG. Booyah Baby XD**

**kaythnxbaii :)**

**Love, Peace and Seddie**

**Bettys4Seddie rawk'onn \m/(^_^)\m/**


	2. What's the Hold Up?

My heart is pumping so hard I swear it's going to rip out of my chest any minute now. As I round the corner of Ridgeway, I see Missy and her minions Carly and Rebecca. Carly looks at me breifly, I force a small smile hoping she'll return one to no avail. She looks away disgusted. I go to my locker, wondering if Carly even remembers that today is The Day. I discreetly search her face for any signs excitement or even dread. Nope. But she was always good at hiding her feelings. I close my locker head back the way I came. I look down to check the time on my phone. 8:25. Great, now I have five minutes till late bell rings giving Mrs Murlock another reason to make my life a living hell. Tucking my phone back into my pocket I bump into someone.  
>Great... I bet it's Freddie and he'll look super hot and I'll be about to harass him before we look lovingly into each others eyes, blah blah blah. Now my lifes a Love story... Whatever.<br>I look up to see Gibby. Thank god.  
>"Oh, it's just you... " I say slightly releived yet dissapointed. Gibby looks drawn back by my statement.<br>"What do you mean just me? I am 200 pounds of pure Awesomeness."  
>I laugh a bit. "dude, what up with all the emphasis on Awesome. You're not that special!" At least this is one of the Ups of my Downhill life. I still had Gibby, and Wendy. (although sometimes I get the feeling that she desperately wants to be like Carly)<br>After our usual banter, I head to first period.  
>English. Oh, how I hate thee.<br>I hope I'll see Freddie before Carly does. And he's always had this class with me. I'm sure his schedule hasn't changed. I sit at my usual desk, in the back left corner. There are two other chairs to the right of me: the one where I plop either my feet or book bag and the one where Freddie usually sits.  
>Class starts and fifteen minutes in, still no Freddie. Ugh..could he take any longer. I'm starting to get the feeling that the nub isn't coming. But as soon as this thought slips into my head, who but Freddie Benson, The King of Dorks himself, walks in. Well, maybe I shouldn't call him the King of Dorks. I think I'm gonna pick on him less. I don't wan't to lose another friend.<p> 


End file.
